


Knocked Out on the Holosuite

by Desdemonia



Series: Biweekly Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Carrying, Established Relationship, F/F, Holosuite Malfunctions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdemonia/pseuds/Desdemonia
Summary: Ezri and Kira are on a date, hiking on the holosuite when something goes sideways.





	Knocked Out on the Holosuite

**Author's Note:**

> Short piece for the Biweekly Prompt Challenge of the _**you fly, i'll shoot**_ Kiradax discord server.

The first thing Ezri notices when she wakes up is that her head’s  _ throbbing _ . She tries to open her eyes, but the sun shines in her face, so she just rolls sideways and groans.

The second thing Ezri notices is the face of someone inches away from hers, and she lets a little  _ meep _ and tries to move backwards, only to bump her head on an outcrop of stone behind.

And that’s when she notices that the face belongs to Kira, and  _ that _ is when the memory comes crashing down.

They had gone on Holodeck adventure, one of the few that Ezri had managed to convince Kira to go along. The program itself consisted of a hike in Mount Arken, a well worn path to the main Mountain Rangers’ Outpost, which she and Kira were doing when... _S_ _ omething _ happened?

She couldn’t...  _ remember _ what it was, which probably meant she had a concussion. She slowly sat up, taking care to not make any sudden movements until she was seated on what she could see now as a rock plateau, covered in snow. Taking a slow and careful look around she could see the mountaintop, upwards of their position, and in the distance... a glitch?

She could see that the sky continued to a certain point, where it gave way to a jumble of shapes, some geometric, some that she couldn’t describe.

Of course! Now she remembered. They  _ were _ having a perfectly good time until the program had started to glitch, rocks giving way to fully transparent bottomless holes, snow turning vivid red, and lastly the enormous wave of jumja juice that had crashed down on them, seemingly out of nowhere.

Slowly assessing her body, she could feel no breaks, no sprains, only light muscle fatigue. With a clear voice, she spoke to the computer, turning her head to stare at the sky, “Computer, deactivate program!”

Her only answer was the carefully modulated voice of the computer, “Unable to comply.”

Grimacing, Ezri just let out a short huff, “Ugh, it’s always like this, huh, never a dull moment!” shaking her head, she slowly got up, checking herself again to make sure there was nothing she had missed, before trying to access the program controls again, “Computer, Exit.”

She could hear the noise of the hologrid deactivating behind her, and turning to look she saw the holodeck’s Arch, at least a quarter of a kilometer from where she was, “Oh for worm’s sake!” she cursed, “How it’s even over there?! It should’ve just appeared close to- actually never mind,” she huffed, before turning back to Kira

“Nerys, can you hear me?” she called to Kira. Waiting for a moment to see if there was any response, Ezri walked over to check on Kira, who was still laying sideways on the rock floor. She shook her slowly, as to not startle her more than necessary, “Kira, come on, we need to leave the holodeck, something’s malfunctioning.”

She gets a groan in response, kira slowly blinking awake, making pained sounds, “Ezri? Wh-what happened?” Kira slowly tries to get up, but winces when she touches her foot on the ground, coming to a halt and deciding to sit down instead, “I think my ankle is broken, I can't put any weight on it.”

Ezri gives a brief examination of the ankle, who she can see is indeed broken, while she talks, “There’s some kind of malfunction on the program, I think. Or maybe on the holodeck? I’m not sure, but it was that giant wave of jumja juice that knocked us out, from what i remember.”

Kira looks at her, incredulous for a moment, “Wave of Jumj- oh never mind, i can remember it now,” turning a mischievous smirk to Ezri she asks, “I take it that Mount Arken  _ doesn’t _ have spontaneous waves of jumja juice hitting hikers?”

Ezri can’t resist a smile, “No, it doesn’t,” she moves to give Kira a quick kiss, resting her hand on Kira’s cheek, before standing back, putting one arm under Kira’s knees and one under her back, standing up quickly, giving only enough time for Kira to gasp in surprise, “Come on, we have some ground to cover before we’re out of here.”

And so they go slowly down the path, navigating the treacherous path, until they’re in sight of the Arch, Kira resting her face on the crook of Ezri’s neck, “If I knew you could carry me this easily I’d have suggested we go to my quarters instead.”

Ezri’s giggles are the first thing Quark hears when they finally make it to the outside of the holosuite.


End file.
